Jack and Rose in highscool
by A Love Affair with Horses
Summary: sorry for the cheesy title but Rose falls for Jack this time but will Jack like or even love her back.....horrible with summerys sorry


**Chapter 1**

I walked into school one morning feeling numb it was the Monday morning and my boyfriend of 6 months Hal had dumped me Sunday night a week before my birthday. I swept through classes and seemed to be in my own world until this Freshman walked past me he had his head down but then he smiled at me and I couldn't forget his face after that I new it from somewhere. I found his face a couple days later in orchestra and smiled wow did he look cute but then I looked over and saw a new crush. His name was Mark he was very nice and I thought he looked a little like anakin sky walker.

* * *

Me and my friends had a sleep over one night about 4 months after me and Hal had broken up and they were making fun of Mark saying he was prude and stuff but I let them say some stuff because I new it was true. At the end of the sleepover I guess I had found out that I didn't like him as much as I thought I had to thank god my friends convinced me out of it. A Month passed by and I started talking to the quiet boy who had smiled at me in the hall I found out his name was Jack. He was really nice and he liked star wars too. We talked almost every orchestra practice and he new how to make me laugh yet he always seemed to be nervous and tense and whenever I would sign on IM he would sigh off. I finally asked him out around December. He said no that he wasn't ready to date and I accepted this with a heavy heart. Summer came and I went into my sophmore year of Highschool there were many boys but all I could think about was Jack.

* * *

Then in September we started to talk again. I spilled everything to him because I felt that I could trust him he was just such a nice guy I new if he was ever my friend or boyfriend I could always trust him. Then I started to go out with this guy Cal because I just wanted to forget Jack but whenever we kissed all I could picture was Jack. One day Cals friend Kayla said me and Cal had something special and I heard her but I was thinking _yea me and Jack do have something special_ not me and Cal have something special. I broke up with Cal because I was sick of hiding my feeling for Jack, but then everyone was mad at me so I got back together with him by telling him I loved him while really Jack had already stolen my heart. We went out for another two weeks and then it just kept going downhill until we finally broke up for the last time.

* * *

We were done I was done with hiding from whatever I was feeling I loved Jack and I couldn't run away or hide from it anymore. He understood me in a way no one else could when I cut he didn't tell anyone he just tried to make me feel better and said it was ok not Rose you're an idiot I'm telling your guidance counselor. We began to trust each other slowly we gained each others trust. He looked after me and I did the same we both finally decided to meet yellow in our highschool which was near his homeroom I got very nervous and walked there. But when I saw him coming towards me all my nerves fell away and I wrapped him in my arms not caring what he thought. He returned my embrace and then we broke apart and he then motioned to a closet filled with stuff so that no one could see and we would be alone i nodded. He then put his arm around me because I have to admit I was freezing and I wasn't wearing much clothing especially for my school it got freezing and i had forgoton my sweatshirt. Then after talking for what seemed like hours the bell rung and we realied we were both very late for class. we hugged goodbye and I walked home. We talked in and out of school until it finally became clear that he was beginning to like me a little back. I asked him out in January and he said maybe my heart was torn did that mean no or yes I had already waited almost a year for him. I new he was something special but I wasn't sure how he felt. See I knew from the beginning that Jack was good at hiding his emotions. 


End file.
